Even In The Afterlife
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: [¿ʏaռɖɛʀɛ-ҡʊռ x taɛҡօ?]No podía vivir con la culpa. ¿Qué mejor manera de dejar de sentir esa presión en su cuello de la manera que sólo él sabía realizar? Observó por última vez el cadáver que yacía frente a sus pies. - My Senpai...- {ʏaռɖɛʀɛ sɨʍʊʟatօʀ ɢɛռɖɛʀɮɛռɖ}


**Los personajes son propiedad de YandereDev ( mi tercer Chish з)**

 ** _Oyano / Yandere-Kun (Ayano / Yandere-Chan) X Taeko / Senpai-Chan (Taro/ Senpai-Kun)._**

 ** _Even In The Afterlife..._**

 ** _Capítulo Único_**.

Un hermoso atardecer.

Eso es lo que la escuela Akademi High School presenciaría pronto.

No era algo nuevo para los estudiantes ver el sol ocultarse dando la hora de regresar a sus casas; pero no hacía daño observar por unos cuantos minutos aquella vista de dioses.

Los días estaban contados, tan solo faltaba poco para que los alumnos tomaran el siguiente curso.

Faltaba poco tiempo para que las clases dieran su fin... o al menos para algunos alumnos del salón 3-2.

Unos cuantos se habían quedado para poder decidirse sobre los costos, adornos, banquete y demás cosas que ocuparía el baile de fin de curso.

Desde el asesinato de hace días del presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Megamo Saikou; las cosas de ese tipo de calibre habían sido un poco más difíciles y pesadas, ya que solo él podía encargarse de ello como si estuviera repasando el abecedario con tanta facilidad.

Fuera de aquel salón, un azabeche de ojos grises, quien cursaba el 1º, con un broche rojo en forma de corazón en su cabello; se dirigía a donde sus senpais.

Tocó con delicadeza la puerta para entrar, recibiendo una respuesta positiva para poder entrar.

Abrió la puerta y asomó un poco su cabeza– ¿Me permiten a Taeko-Chan por un minuto, por favor? –

De entre las butacas, una hermosa pelinegra de ojos grises se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde el azabeche.

Aquella ojigris era la chica más bella y aclamada entre el público varonil.

¿Y cómo no ser aclamada? Su cabello, finamente lacio, caía hasta sus caderas cual cascada. Sus ojos podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera. Ese raro pero bonito carmesí en sus mejillas, apenas notorios. Su sonrisa, la que lograba sonreír hasta al más cascarrabias... y ni hablar de su cuerpo, era desarrollado pero no lo suficiente.

Ambos azabeches cerraron la puerta detrás de si, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa Hanakó? –

– Onee-Chan, después de que termines... ¿podrías ir al cerezo? Necesito decirte algo. –habló tan alegre y entusiasta como siempre.

– Esta bien. –comenzó a adentrarse al salón– Nos vemos en una hora. –le sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Hanakó sonrió, se dio la vuelta y fue a donde el cerezo para poder esperar a su hermana mayor.

Pero ninguno de los 2 se habían dado cuenta que, detrás de una pared cercana, se encontraba un pelinegro, sabiendo de las intenciones de Yamada-Kun.

Pero nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, lo alejaría de su amada Senpai.

 _•EN EL CEREZO...•_

Hanakó comía un cup cake que los integrantes del Club de Repostería habían preparado, honrado la muerte de Omao Odayaka, anterior líder de dicho club.

Se puso a pensar en el tiempo que había estado en la escuela.

No ingreso al instituto desde el inicio del ciclo, más bien un poco antes de la mitad solo por que quería estar cerca de su Onee-Chan -y también para asegurarse que no tuviera novio, cosa que no negó ya que no hacía falta-.

Pero aún así, estuvo enterado de todas las atrocidades que había ocurrido en la escuela.

Primero fue el asesinato de Kokoro Haruka, el responsable había sido su mejor amigo Saku Miyu, quien después de haber cometido aquello se suicidó enterrándose el mismo cuchillo que había utilizado en el cuello frente a sus compañeros, ya que aquello la había hecho en frente de todos.

Después, fue el turno de su mejor amigo desde la infancia junto con Taeko, Osano Najimi había sido encontrado en el baño de hombres de el segundo piso. La luz se había ido y él estaba mojado. Un detective había hecho la teoría de que se había mojado por error, y al momento de encender las luces la corriente lo mató al instante, aunque descubrieron que alguien había descompuesto el interruptor y no había sido una falla de luz, pero nadie supo como resolverlo y dieron por cerrado el caso.

El siguiente fue Omao Odayaka, había sido enterrado en uno de los posos del Club de Jardinería vivo dentro de una caja de su tamaño, ya que sus ojos estaban abiertos e inyectados en sangre, sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre y sus uñas rotas, además de que mantenía en su rostro una mueca de desesperación, dolor, terror y sufrimiento.

Poco después, en una obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta -donde su hermana tomaría el papel de Julieta-, cuando abrieron el telón, pudieron ver la tétrica vista de ver al actor que tomaría el papel de Romeo colgando en el escenario, su cuello estaba atado a una soga y de esta resbalaba gotas de sangre. Aquel chico era conocido como Kizano Sunobu.

En el Club de Ocultismo, el líder, Oko Ruto, fue encontrado en el centro del pentagrama que habían dibujado los integrantes en el piso. Estaba en posición fetal, con una mueca de dolor total y sufrimiento, sosteniendo el mango de un cuchillo que se encontraba enterrado en su estómago. A un lado de su cabeza, cerca de su boca, se encontraba vomito de sangre. Todos lo dieron por un suicidio, ya que el chico tenía problemas personales intensos, además de que sus calificaciones no eran las mejores.

En el campeonato de natación, después de que el líder del Club de Deportes, Aso Rito, proclamara su premio por el primer lugar; comenzó a toser, nadie le prestaba mucha atención ya que no parecía algo grave. Después comenzó a toser con algo de brusquedad, alertando al maestro de educación física y algunos de sus compañeros. Los demás dejaron de alabarlo y de aplaudir al ver como él se arrodillaba en la orilla de la albarca y comenzaba a vomitar sangre, para después parar y caer hacia adelante. Descubrieron que en la bebida que había tomado contenía veneno, pero nadie vio quien pudo haber hecho eso.

Cuando Yamada-Kun ingresó al instituto, Mujo Kina, el enfermero de la escuela, fue encontrado en la enfermería acostado en una de las camillas muerto. Tenía en la boca espuma, a causa de haber consumido varias pastillas caducadas.

Mido Rana, profesor sustituto, fue asesinado en el estacionamiento de la escuela cerca de su auto por quemaduras graves. Estaba encima de un charco de gasolina blanca, y cerca del crimen estaba un encendedor de bolsillo.

Después se encontraron 2 cadáveres, Mino Rai y el líder de los rebeldes, Osoró Shidesu, el primero con un golpe que le provocó derrame cerebral, mientras que el último tenía una cortada profunda en la nuca dando a atender que lo asesinaron por detrás. Aunque Mino tenía las huella digitales de Osoró, confundiendo a los detectives.

El ultimo asesinato -por el momento-; Megamo Saikou fue encontrado en el salón donde se reunían los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil. El lugar estaba de cabeza, dando a entender que él trato de defenderse. Su cuerpo estaba acostado, con una enorme katana enterrada en su corazón y con toda la cara llena de sangre a causa del vomito, siendo el asesinato más sádico de los anteriores.

– ¿Por qué habrá personas que gusta ver a la gente sufrir? –preguntó al cielo, refiriéndose al asesino responsable de tanto daño.

– Todo un misterio...–

Rápidamente, Hanakó dirigió su mirada hacia donde se escuchó aquella voz, encontrándose a cierto pelinegro de ojos grises.

Suspiró mientras se tocaba el pecho, como si le hubieran dado un susto de infarto– Me asustaste Yan-Kun, no lo vuelvas a hacer que me muero. –

– Perdón por eso. –se acercó a donde el azabeche– ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Ya todos se fueron. –

– Oh, bueno, estoy esperando a mi Onee-Chan. –sonrió– ¿Y tú? –

– Vengo a realizar un trabajo de... medio tiempo...–

– Ah. –

– ¿Y solo vas a esperar a m... T-Teko-Chan...? –

– En realidad...–vio el césped por un momento– no... la cité aquí para hablar de algo con ella. –

– ¿Y se puede saber, de que trata? –

Suspiró– Le diré, que me prometa, que jamás tendrá una relación con alguien. –aquello provocó una furia a su contrario, aunque lo pudo disimular– Tal vez suene egoísta y todo pero... no solo lo hago por que pienso que si tiene novio me abandonará... lo hago por su bienestar, me he dado cuenta de que no hay un hombre "perfecto" para ella... y no quiero que salga lastimada. –miro al césped con melancolía.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio. El viento sopló los cabellos azabeches de ambos, dándole a la ocasión una escena reflexiva.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, sabía que pronto los restantes que quedaban en la academia saldrían, así que comenzó con lo que lo hacía sentirse vivo cada día.

Empezó a rier con algo de locura, logrando desconcierto a su acompañante. Agachó la mirada mientras seguía riendo, con su flequillo tapando sus ojos.

– ¿Qué...? –

– En serio me agradas Hakó-Kun...–llevó su mano derecha a su espalda al igual que levantaba la mirada, dejando ver que sus pupilas estaban achicadas, dándole un aire de... asesino– pero lastimosamente... intervienes en mis planes. –tomó el cuchillo que tenía guardado en su espalda y lo dejó salir a la luz.

 _La cuenta regresiva comenzó..._

– ¿Y-Yan-Kun...? –el joven Yamada comenzó a retroceder.

No recibió respuesta, solo el comienzo de una sonrisa lunática y una mirada psicópata.

 _10..._

Avanzó hacia donde su siguiente víctima, su risa no se detenía, inclusive subía de tono.

 _9..._

– ¡N-no! ¡p-por favor no! ¡no! –sintió su espalda chocar contra el tronco del cerezo, por lo que solo le quedó agacharse para estar sentado y mantener los brazos al aire.

 _8..._

Su risa continuó. Levantó el cuchillo al aire, amenazando con bajarlo y clavarlo en la piel del morocho.

 _7..._

– ¡¡NNNNOOOO!! –

– ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!! –

 _6..._

Un alarido tétrico, que espantaría a cualquiera, se escuchó en el lugar donde se encontraban ambos varones.

 _5..._

Comenzó a apuñalarlo mientras continuaba con su risa maniática. Los gritos de suplica, dolor y sufrimiento por parte de Yamada-Kun aún se escuchaban, pero por cada apuñalada sus gritos iban bajando de tono.

 _4..._

La adrenalina estaba al tope. Sabía que él era el último, el último rival que le impedía confesar sus sentimientos a la bella joven de ojos grises, por lo cual enterraba el cuchillo con euforia y satisfacción.

 _3..._

Disminuyó su ritmo al igual que el tono de su risa de a poco. Hanakó solo dejaba salir un quejido cuando sentía aquel filo por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, dejando la vida lentamente.

 _2..._

Una ultima estocada, había terminado su trabajo.

Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que él, afortunadamente tenía sus preciados guantes de cuero negro, no detectarían sus huellas digitales.

 _1..._

– ¡¡NNNNNOOOOO!! ¡¡MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO!! –gritaron desde atrás suyo.

Se sorprendió un poco, pensaba que faltaba media hora para que los estudiantes salieran.

Pero no dejaría ningún testigo... no después de todo lo que había logrado.

Como un rayo, se levantó y dio la vuelta para, como si el cuchillo que portaba se tratase de un dardo; lanzarlo con buena puntería hacia donde se situaba el corazón de esa persona.

Ojala hubiera visto antes de actuar.

Sintió como sus sentidos ya no les respondían, sus ojos se dilataban ante la figura que tenía en frente suyo, por primera vez en su vida; se arrepintió de realizar aquella acción.

Acción que si hubiera sido a otra persona; ahora estaría riéndose en su propia locura.

Pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

No con aquella persona.

Allí a unos cuantos metros suyos; se encontraba la chica que gracias a ella había cometido tanto asesinatos, solo para saber que no tenía ningún pretendiente y poder declararsele sin ningún problema.

 _Su Senpai..._

Observó a la chica. Los 2 conectaron sus ojos. Él tenía un brillo de terror, mientras que el brillo de ella iba disminuyendo.

Taeko dirigió su mirada a su pecho, viendo como el cuchillo que hace minutos él había lanzado estaba clavado a la altura de su corazón.

Volvió su vista nuevamente al culpable de aquello, su vista comenzó a nublarse y ya casi no podía respirar.

Cayó de espaldas, alertando a su contrario el cual fue corriendo directamente a donde ella. Poco le importaba que su corazón latiera a mil por hora por estar cerca de ella; necesitaba saber que su Senpai estaba bien.

La joven de cabellos negros comenzó a toser pequeñas gotas carmesíes, ensuciando sus labios, barbilla y mejillas, mientras que Yan-Kun tomó su nuca con una mano y con la otra por la cintura, para que de esa manera la levantara un poco y pudiera recostar la cabeza de su contraria en su pecho.

Dejó por un momento su dimunta cintura para tomar con su única mano disponible el mango del cuchillo y sacarlo con rapidez, siendo un corte limpio no hubo problema alguno; pero aún así, comenzó a derramar sangre, manchando la ropa de él -más de lo que estaba- y la de ella.

Rápidamente se quitó su camisa para hacerle un torniquete alrededor de la herido, tratando de evitar que perdiera más sangre de la que había perdido.

– P... p... ¿p-p-por qué...? –la joven, casi a punto de morir, preguntó– ¿p-por qu-que lo... hicis-te? –miró al chico, al mismo tiempo que él la veía con aires arrepentidos– Y-Yan-Kun...–tosió nuevamente un poco de aquel liquido sabor metálico. Sabía que, la ultima palabra que estaba a punto de decir; sería la que terminaría su existencia en esta vida.

Lo que ella dijo, lo dejó totalmente estático.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo a su oído, y susurró: – Y-yo... s-siempre te... amé...–dejó soltar un último suspiro y dejó caer lentamente la cabeza, para por fin dejar este mundo.

Aishi-Kun se sorprendió, paró al sentir que el cuerpo de su amor platónico ya no tenía vida; no le quedó de otra más que hacer aquello que siempre quiso hacer.

Acercó su boca a los fríos labios de ella; y los besó con ternura, manchándose en el proceso con pequeñas gotas de carmesí.

Se separó de ella, tenía los ojos abiertos como la mayoría de sus víctimas.

Pero ella no era su víctima.

La dejó cuidadosamente en el césped, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el cuchillo y se levantaba. Miró a su alrededor, a su querida Senpai y al hermano de esta.

Un grito de terror se escuchó cerca de donde él.

Unos compañeros lo vieron en ese estado. La fémina de aquella pareja dio el grito, mientras que el varón formó una mueca de horror ante la escena.

Ambos fueron rápidamente a donde se encontraban los profesores -como buenas Mascotas de los Maestros que eran- para avisarle tal atrocidad.

Él los vio marcharse. Ya no tenia caso perseguirlos y matarlos... ya no tenía motivo por que hacerlo.

Sabía que pronto algún maestro llegaría y lo detendría, para después llegar la policía y arrastrarlo, descubrir que él había sido el responsable de las muertes de los pretendiente de su Crush -aunque no sabía si aquellos ineptos fueran tan inteligentes como para atar los cabos sueltos que no lograron atar antes- y darle cadena perpetua... o sentencia a muerte; lo mejor para la sociedad.

Sabía que aquello tardaría mucho en matarlo. Él quería una muerte rápida para no sufrir.

¿Sufrimiento?

Por no tener a su chica a su lado, por haberla matado.

Escuchó como los maestros y algunos compañeros se acercaban mientras gritaban cosas que él no alcanzó a comprender.

No podía vivir con la culpa.

¿Qué mejor manera de dejar de sentir esa presión en su cuello de la manera que sólo él sabía realizar?

Observó por última vez el cadáver que yacía frente a sus pies.

– My Senpai...–una lágrima resbaló por su pómulo, por su mejilla, por su mentón y finalmente cayó sobre la frente de aquel cuerpo sin vida.

Acercó el cuchillo a su garganta, la punta de aquel filo amenazaba ser enterrada como un clavo siendo clavado en madera con facilidad.

Después vio todo oscuro.

Ya no tenía control sobre sus acciones.

El pasto que admiraba caer las rosadas hojas del cerezo se tiño de un charco carmesí, sumándole a otros 2 charcos de igual color, uno frente al nuevo rojo y el otro a unos pocos metros.

En una tienda especializada en aparatos electrónicos, en la vitrina donde se encontraban varios televisores de diferentes tamaños y marcas, anunciaban una noticia impactante.

– En otras noticias –habló el reportero– los casos de asesinatos de algunos estudiantes del colegio Akademi High School por fin se resolvieron. Los detectives confirmaron que el fallecido estudiante, Oyano Aishi, había sido el responsable de la muerte de los jóvenes Osano Najimi, Omao Odayaka, Kizano Sunobu, Oko Ruto, Aso Rito, Osoró Shidesu y Megamo Saikou, además del enfermero Mujo Kina y del profesor sustituto Mido Rana.. en otras noticias no ajenas a la anterior, el miércoles 9 de Julio de este año a las 20:30, en uno de los tantos cerezos de la academia, se encontraron 3 cuerpos sin vida por los profesores y algunos alumnos. 2 hombres y una mujer. Los asesinados tenían por nombres Hanakó Yamada, quien cursaba el 1º de secundaria, con varias apuñaladas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Taeko Yamada, hermana mayor del anterior cadáver, cursaba el 3º de secundaria, con un corte limpio a la altura del corazón. Y por último Oyano Aishi, el mismo asesino, quien tenía un cuchillo enterrado en su cuello, misma arma que sostenía entre sus manos. Todo marca que Oyano-Kun fue el responsable de la muerte de los hermanos Yamada para después suicidarse, aunque aún se desconoce los motivos del por que...–

 ** _No importa donde estés, siempre estaré a tú lado, mi amada Senpai..._**

 ** _Even In The Afterlife..._**

 ** _•FIN...•_**

 ***aparezco con una sensual katana* ¡Hola mis Yandere-Tsuderes! *le habienta tomates a la pobre escritora***

 **¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste más romántico?!**

 **¡¿Por qué se tuvieron que confesar sus sentimientos de esa forma?!**

 ***rebano los tomates con mi katana* ¡Perdón lo siento! ToT.**

 **No pude hacer la escena romántica por que... no lo se, yo creo que si el/la Senpai se queda con el/la Yandere terminarán en un final triste y trágico ().**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, si es así dejen un rewie y agreguen a Mis Favoritos :D.**

 **Conformate con que le lean 7-7.**

 **¡Nos leemos en otra historia! ( )**

 **Y recuerden... *les muestro mi katana junto con una sonrisa malvada* duerman bien en la noche**


End file.
